Couvre moi
by Bernie Calling
Summary: C'est la guerre, à chaque instant il faut surveiller ses arrières
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Bêta auditrice : **Tenshimizu

* * *

**Couvre-moi !**

**

* * *

**

AC 195

Treize Khushrenada affectionne le combat ce n'est un secret pour personne. Il aime voir les armures s'entrechoquer. Il apprécie voir le corps à corps entre deux adversaires. Il adore voir la musculature jouer, la sueur perler quand les combattants se donnent à fond.

Une bonne journée commence toujours par l'inspection de ses troupes à l'entraînement. Peu importe celui qui sort vainqueur du moment que la joute soit magnifique.

C'est pour ça aussi qu'il a organisé ce guet-apens pour tous les dignitaires partisans de la paix.

Qui dit paix, dit la fin des batailles et la fin d'un spectacle magnifique à ses yeux dont il ne peut pas se lasser.

Quand la population sera vraiment prête pour la paix parce qu'elle la réclamera à corps et à cris en se dressant devant les militaires. Alors il sera temps pour son excellence de mourir au combat.

Périr par ce qui vous transporte de joie, il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde, même pas un couché de soleil. Mais pour l'heure, la guerre a encore de très beaux jours.

En sortant de son lit, Treize se prépare pour la journée, il est prévu au matin qu'il assiste à l'entraînement des troupes mises pour un temps sous les ordres de Lucrezia Noin dont son ami Merquize n'arrête pas de vanter la grâce au combat.

Pour une dame il faut faire des efforts, alors il se glisse dans un bain parfumé aux pétales de roses. Lady Une vient au rapport dans sa salle d'eau durant ses ablutions. Il doit encore lui donner les affaires urgentes qu'elle doit régler, il ne veut pas être en retard pour sa première visite de la journée.

Autant également déléguer et ne garder que la partie agréable, puis ce n'est pas lui qui se salirait les mains et surtout en cas de problème, il pourrait toujours faire croire que son colonel a mal interprété ses paroles.

Diviser pour mieux régner tel était sa devise. Ne jamais dire les choses clairement qu'il puisse rediriger ses dires dans une toute autre direction s'il voit la débâcle arriver.

µµµ

Aujourd'hui il aura trois visites à faire, trois purs moments de bonheur. Enfin pas vraiment pour le dernier. Pourquoi les inventeurs voulaient-ils absolument créer des armures mobiles télécommandées, ça ôtait de la beauté du combat, de l'ingéniosité aux combattants.

Tout à l'heure, il prouverait que l'homme restera toujours supérieur à la machine et comme l'avait si bien dit son ami Merquize :

-« La véritable arme c'est le pilote qui est à l'intérieur de l'armure mobile. »

Mais avant ce moment jouissif de marquer sa suprématie, il allait inspecter les nouvelles recrues que Noin préparait, regarder l'entraînement des hommes entre eux. Puis il irait avec Zechs voir un combat fictif d'armures mobiles, entraînement nécessaire pour en faire des pilotes aguerris.

Il y a une heure que Treize regarde les hommes faire du kick boxing en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le regard gourmand devant les musculatures en action.

-« Alors son excellence, n'avais-je pas raison ? » Demande Zechs en venant se mettre près de Khushrenada.

-« Oui, là ça commence à être intéressant. Les mouvements de yoga du début d'entraînement, beaucoup moins. »

-« Nous allons nous rendre au lieu que vous avez choisi afin d'observer le combat d'armures. » Propose le blond en se tournant pour montrer la voiture qui les attend.

-« Je vous suis. »

µµµ

Merquize a fait les choses en grand, il a installé deux fauteuils, une petite table avec une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres. Sur le dessus d'une colline surplombant la zone d'entraînement, située dans une vallée sans habitations aux alentours, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il y aie de dégâts civils.

Khushrenada approuve d'un geste du menton. Il n'a plus qu'une grosse demi-heure à attendre et le spectacle deviendra encore plus beau. Treize avait en plan dans la tête, toutes les pièces étaient déjà en place sur son échiquier. Ce qu'il avait prévu isolera, il espère, définitivement les Gundams et les fera passer pour les méchants.

Ce serait la petite goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase. Dernièrement il y avait déjà eu un Gundam qui était venu massacrer de nuit des jeunes recrues dans le dortoir de Noin. Après il y avait eu l'affaire Noventa. Et maintenant son plan, ainsi la population va les prendre de plus en plus en grippe surtout qu'elle ne se sent déjà pas concernée par les combats et les enjeux qui s'y jouent.

Mais pour son plan, il voulait du beau spectacle alors il avait été obligé d'éliminer le Gundam volant de sa liste. Déjà parce qu'on ne savait toujours pas si le pilote avait survécu après son autodestruction. Mais même sans ça, il ne sait pas si son choix se serait arrêté dessus. Même si sa façon de se battre quand il utilise son sabre laser est magnifique et gracieuse, s'il décide d'utiliser son buster, les autres seraient détruits sans une once de chance et de combat.

Il n'avait pas non plus envoyé son information au Gundam rouge, il gaspillait bien trop ses roquettes, il tirait continuellement sur tout ce qui l'environnait, aucune stratégie de combat. Il devait souvent tomber à court de munitions.

Un autre Gundam qu'il avait ôté de sa liste, c'était celui aux deux faucilles, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir débarquer avec ses quarante compagnons de combat. Qu'est-ce que venait faire un adversaire incapable de se débrouiller seul dans la si grande organisation qu'était la guerre ?

Il lui restait deux possibilités, le Gundam noir et le Gundam bleu. Il aimait leurs façons de combattre, mais si le pilote utilisait son dragon cracheur, ça serait trop rapidement fini et puis il fallait bien admettre que le jeune pilote méritait mieux que ce genre de piège, il n'était déjà pas tombé dans le premier.

Bien installé sur sa colline, Treize attendait l'apparition du Gundam noir à la faux laser.

Zechs se met debout en voyant l'appareil tant attendu descendre sur le lieu d'entraînement. Treize lui attrape le poignet pour le faire rasseoir, il lui tend un verre de vin rouge.

-« Ce ne sont que quelques hommes pour un plan bien pensé. »

Malgré le masque, Khushrenada voit bien que son subalterne n'apprécie pas la méthode.

Les jeunes recrues essayent de se défendre devant les attaques de roquettes et les coups de faux mais ce n'est pas évident sans véritable arme combative, certains se protègent avec leur bouclier ou sortent une épée qu'ils n'auraient pas dû utiliser contre leurs collègues.

L'équipe de télévision prévenue par Lady Une apparaît sur l'autre versant de la vallée. Elle venait pour filmer un entraînement pour essayer de redorer le blason de l'armée et faire une compagne de recrutement, du moins c'était le message du Colonel.

Treize sourit devant son plan sans faille qui se déroule à merveille. Le Gundam continue à décimer les troupes en virevoltant, abaissant sa faux pour couper en deux ses adversaires dans des mouvements larges et gracieux et tout ça devant des caméras, les images allaient être diffusées dans le monde entier.

Une partie des armures d'Oz essayent de se soustraire aux attaques du Gundam mais sans réel succès ce dernier les poursuit.

Voyant le combat se rapprocher dangereusement de leur point d'observation, Treize se lève de son siège. Il est temps de partir, ils ne feront pas le poids à mains nues.

Khushrenada se tourne vers Merquize et lui dit.

-« Couvre-moi ! »

Le blond se précipite vers la chaise de son excellence et prend la cape de ce dernier pour la mettre sur les épaules du brun-roux.

Très dignement, les deux hommes s'éloignent sans un regard sur le carnage qui se passe dans leur dos.

OWARI


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre :** Tranche de vie et nawak.

**Lectrice 01 :** Hahn tah Yhel

**Date d'écriture : **20/03/2013

* * *

**Couvre-moi ! (2)**

* * *

La journée a été longue, surtout avec le spectacle que lui a donné le pilote du DeathScythe. Quand l'entièreté des armures télécommandées a été détruite, Treize a encore dû expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas dit la vérité.

Bien sûr, il n'a pas dit que c'était exprès. Seulement qu'il avait voulu prouver qu'une machine ne sera jamais aussi intelligente au combat qu'un homme et qu'il n'avait pas imaginé ce carnage.

Il n'avouera jamais qu'il préfère voir des armures se battre en imaginant des hommes au corps à corps, en voyant leurs muscles bouger, la sueur perler.

Repenser à tout cela finit par exciter énormément Khushrenada et il devient de plus en plus impatient de rentrer chez lui.

Tout à l'heure en le quittant, Zechs lui avait promis de revenir. Il commence à se languir de cette absence.

C'est avec bonheur qu'il voit Merquize apparaître peu après 20 heures à son bureau de manière à pouvoir rentrer avec lui dans sa demeure.

Il lui dit toujours qu'ils vont parler de stratégie pour éviter les soupçons sur la vraie nature des discussions, pas qu'ils ne soient pas tous les deux adultes et vaccinés comme on dit. Seulement, c'est plus facile de manipuler la gente féminine comme Noin pour Zechs ou Lady Une pour lui, si elles ne savent pas que certaines discussions ne sont pas que verbales.

Après un repas pris en tête à tête, où ils ont revu une partie de la journée où Khushrenada a pu revivre encore une fois les combats. Treize entraîne le blond vers sa chambre. Ils s'y embrassent fiévreusement. La chaleur dans la pièce augmente. Le brun-roux a déjà ôté la veste et la chemise de Zechs qu'il a jeté près de la porte.

D'une voix suave à l'oreille de Merquize, Treize lui dit.

-« Déshabille-moi. »

Son amant s'exécute en gestes lents comme le brun-roux lui a si souvent ordonné. Ce dernier aime que les choses se fassent lentement pour en profiter.

Une fois nu comme un ver, Treize tire le blond jusqu'au lit. Il s'y couche et attire le jeune homme à lui pour l'embrasser, laissant courir ses doigts sur la musculature souple de son partenaire. Il apprécie de chauffer au maximum son amant, c'est bien pour cela qu'il lui a laissé ses bottes, son pantalon pour le frustrer un peu plus.

Le sexe est encore meilleur quand le partenaire n'en peut plus d'attendre une délivrance. C'est bien comme cela qu'il obtient n'importe quoi de Lady Une en lui faisant miroiter des nuits d'amour qui sont repoussées à cause de l'actualité.

Alors qu'il vient d'embrasser langoureusement Zechs, il lui dit à l'oreille.

-« Couvre-moi. »

Treize passe ses deux bras derrière la tête et attend, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il voit Zechs se redresser et se lever pour faire le tour du lit, c'est normal les préservatifs sont dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Le blond remonte les couvertures et lui dépose un baiser sur le front avant de prendre la direction de la porte à deux pas de là. Il ramasse au passage ses vêtements.

Zechs entend bien Treize le rappeler, seulement depuis un moment les idées de son ami l'indisposent de plus en plus. Il veut autre chose pour l'Univers. Il va créer son propre groupe de combattants et essayer par des moyens personnels d'instaurer la paix, comme l'était l'objectif premier de Treize, il y a longtemps.

FIN

Note de l'auteur : écrite en 40 minutes.


End file.
